


Of Cats and Men

by Egallore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Love Confessions, M/M, Werewolf Derek, some cute shit, the best parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egallore/pseuds/Egallore
Summary: Of course. Stiles doesn’t know what he was expecting Derek to text him. Something along the lines of “Hey, I’m totally in love with you.” to which Stiles would response “Me too.” and then they would kiss and live happily ever after.***Stiles confesses his undying love for Derek over pizza and an episode of Friends.





	Of Cats and Men

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so long to finish this fic, I honestly have nothing to say for myself. Kudos & Comments are highly appreciated <3

It started in the afternoon after a pack meeting. Because of course it did, that’s the only time Derek and Stiles were ever alone. That, plus whatever time of day the werewolf felt the need to climb into Stiles’ bedroom window.

The two of them sat on Derek’s couch, watching reruns of Friends. Across from them, on the living room table were two boxes of pizza, one pepperoni and one Hawaiian. The latter being Stiles, because he had horrible taste in anything worth eating.

They were a couple minutes into the Thanksgiving episode, but any opinions Derek had on the show so fact were quickly interrupted as Stiles spoke.

“You know that I’m in love with you right.”

Derek froze.

He looked over at Stiles whose eyes stayed glued to the television, still chewing on his slice of pizza. There’s no way that Derek heard that sentence wrong. He literally had supernatural hearing, so there’s no way in hell that his mind is making this up.

“Excuse me?” He asked anyway, because he needed that last bit of confirmation from Stiles.

“I said that I’m in love with you Derek.” 

“Yeah.” It was good confirmation to know that he wasn’t, in fact, going out of his mind. “Okay. Yeah. I heard you the first time.”

“So why did you ask then?” Stiles questions. 

Derek isn’t quite sure how to answer the question exactly, so he stays quiet and watches as Stiles opens up his box of pepperoni pizza and reaches for a slice. Stiles finally turns to look at Derek, eyes never wavering, even as he picked up a slice of pepperoni and brought it to his mouth.

“Can I have one of your slices?” 

“Yeah.” Derek doesn’t hesitate to say yes, because Stiles could have asked him for his arms and legs and he would cut them off and hand it to him, no questions asked.

***

“I think I might have broken Derek.” 

Stiles spoke, setting down his tray of cafeteria food. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Isaac were sitting together at the table, emerged in their own conversations when Stiles spoke.

“And…why exactly do you think that?” Scott questions, turning away from Allison and raising a brow.

“I might have told him that I— You know— about feelings and such”. Stiles is muddling through his words. He doesn’t know why he blurted it honestly, but the whole scene was so completely…mundane. 

Just sitting on Derek’s couch watching him drink beer—which makes absolutely no sense considering werewolves can’t get drunk— felt so domestic to Stiles that he just couldn’t help it.

Derek Hale was an enigma. He acted like he didn’t care about a lot of the pack things going on around him, but Stiles knew that there was nothing he loved more than his pack. He constantly watched Derek do little things to help out the pack. For god’s sake, the guy basically rebuilt his entire house and made a room for Isaac after his dad was arrested and he had nowhere to go. 

Derek would skin off the fur on his back if it meant that he could use it to keep his pack warm. 

It’s not as if Stiles expected an answer from his confession to Derek, he knew as well as anyone that if anyone had trouble with intimacy it was Derek. He wasn’t expecting the guy to confess his undying love for Stiles, he simply wanted his feelings to be made aware of. 

Granted, his timing probably wasn’t the best, over an episode of Friends, watching Derek complain about how Phoebe and Joey had the best chemistry and deserved to end up together. Stiles was suddenly aware of Derek—not that he hadn’t been before, he’s seen the werewolf post fight with his shirt ripped off too many times not to be aware—this time though he realized something important even if it came at the cost of him being rejected.

Derek Hale deserves to know that he is loved. Even if he thinks the entire world is against him, he deserves to know that there is someone who has known him for years, knows the good and the ugly, who loves him for being himself and no one else. 

If he liked Stiles back then that was a bonus, but he deserved to know.

“Way to go Stilinski!” Jackson snickers.

“Thank you Whittemore.” 

“Jackson’s right, I really didn’t think you had it in you Stiles.” Lydia adds in, which…is surprising because he can’t remember ever telling Lydia about his feelings for Derek.

“Thanks. Now let’s all just pretend this never happened.” He mutters, looking down at his lunch and evidently avoiding eye contact with everyone else at the table.

“That’s good.” Isaac beams, smile cutting into half of his face “I was worried you guys were never going to make a move, Derek must be so happy. Congrats!” 

“Thanks…” Stiles mutters because he couldn’t think of anything else to say. Isaac, someone closer to Derek than anyone else in the pack, whether they’ll admit it or not, had just implied that Derek was happy with Stiles confession. 

Yeah… sure.

Derek must have forgotten Stiles confession by now anyway and if he didn’t then Stiles will just make up something about him forgetting ever saying anything to Derek.

He was in love with Derek. That fact was true, but he valued their friendship even more. If he had to lie to keep them the way they were before. Then so be it.

***

Derek understood that as a born wolf there were instincts that he could control better than those who were bitten. 

The need to scent, for example.

The wolves in his pack had an enormous need to rub themselves against those close to them. It was never anything weird, their hands would casually brush against each other’s neck, and their noses would scrunch up when they walked into the pack house, taking the scent in.

Isaac frequently did it to Scott, and would absentmindedly touch Derek’s things, leaving his scent over the entire pack house. 

This was never something that bothered him. He could easily recognize the scent of his pack, it was second nature to him. Boyd smelled like everything nature, like fresh lake water and trees on top of trees, while Erica was the opposite of that, she smelled of smoke, fire and essence.

The whole pack has a distinct scent to them, but none of them has ever fucked with his sense as much as Stiles did.

Which is why he was currently on his couch, while it’s dark and raining outside, sniffing Stiles’ hoodie. Well…not sniffing, that sounded creepy, just…inhaling the scent.

Stiles smells like a flower field, he smells like roses and home and safety. It’s incredibly enticing and so whenever he leaves a sweater at Derek’s loft, it takes a while for Derek to return it to him. 

There’s a knock at his door. It’s difficult to tell whose scent it was first because the rain mostly erases scents, but then he smells roses and he immediately knows.

“Don’t freak out.” Stiles says as soon as Derek opens the door

Derek raises an eyebrow. He looks at Stiles up and down, taking in his appearance. He clearly didn’t bring an umbrella because his clothes are soaking wet. The hood was covering up his most of his hair but the front was falling towards his face. Derek couldn’t stop looking.

“Dude, let me in.” Stiles mutters, pushing past Derek and walking into the loft before Derek had a chance to answer.

He sniffs once as Stiles walks past him, taking in the sweet scent. Except that he doesn’t just smell like Stiles, he smells like— but before Derek could even finish his thoughts, Stiles’ pocket meows.

“Stiles.” Derek scolds 

“I found her by the side of the road.” Stiles mutters, looking sheepish and rubbing at the back of his neck. “I couldn’t just leave her there, she looks only a few weeks old.”

Stiles pulls out a small white kitten out of the large kangaroo pocket of his hoodie and cradles her in his arms. The kitten was shivering and her eyes were closed and one of her paws rested on her nose.

Derek couldn't stop staring at the both of them. Stiles because he was well…Stiles and the cat because cats tend to stay away from Derek.

Born wolves and felines tend to not get along. While Derek is personally really fond of pets he was never allowed to have one as a child. Small dogs were afraid and saw him as a predator while cats just straight up hated him. He had tons of scars from being scratched as a kid.

Stiles surprises him by putting the kitten in one hand and reaching towards Derek, but Derek stares at his hand in confusion. He quickly realizes that Stiles is reaching out because he wants to hand the cat to Derek.

He quickly shakes his head.

“Stiles, no.” 

He wasn’t quite sure what to make of this situation. He’s never held a cat, let alone a kitten before and he wasn’t really sure how to hold it. He knew how to control his strength but all that was going through his head at the moment was if he pressed too hard and accidentally crushed or injured the kitten. 

“You’re not going to hurt her you know.” Stiles says voice soft in order not the wake the kitten.

“That’s not what I was thinking.” Derek says. Stiles doesn’t have to hear his heartbeat to know that Derek’s lying. 

“Come sit.” Stiles mumbles, patting the seat right of him as he sits down on the couch and rests the kitten on his lap. 

Derek stares at him, hesitant but eventually does, settling himself down of the couch next to Stiles, and watching as Stiles slowly picks up the sleeping kitten and rests it on Derek’s lap.

“You should pet her.” Stiles whispers.

“I don’t know how.” Derek says, voice just as soft as Stiles.

“Here.” Stiles says, reaching for Derek’s hand. His hands were rough, he had the hands of a fighter. He picks up Derek’s hand and turns it over to the palm, lightly pressing it on the head of the kitten. 

Stiles looks up and finds Derek looking only at him, rather then at the directions being giving to him. Stiles feels his face redden and quickly looks back down.

Derek pretends he didn’t hear his heartbeat quicken.

“Just stoke her head and under her chin, they like stuff like that.”

Derek does as instructed but keeps looking back at Stiles, just incase he makes a mistake and does something the cat might not like.

“Why is she vibrating? Is that good or bad?” Derek asks, turning his head to Stiles, visibly worried.

“She’s just purring Derek. She likes being petted.” Stiles chuckles, “She likes you.” 

Stiles feel his heart shatter at the soft smile Derek gives him after that. He feels his heart swell up and feels as if it’s too big to be contained in his chest.

“You should name her.”

“Can I?” Derek asks, turning away from the kitten and looking at Stiles. Stiles nods in confirmation.

Derek looks back down again, and thinks for a little while. He’s never had a cat before, and so he wants the name to be special.

“Koya.” Derek whispers.

Stiles chuckles as he watches Derek’s cheeks turn red. For a guy who has a constant frown, his bunny smile was adorable.

“That’s a cute name.” Stiles whispers back.

***

He and Derek soon develop a routine.

He’s not allowed to keep the cat because his dad’s allergic and in turn would kill him if he brought Koya home.

Therefore, Stiles goes to the loft after school everyday to bring it food and stays late on Wednesdays and Fridays to hang out with Derek and Koya. Tuesdays and Thursdays he has lacrosse practice and Mondays he’s just honestly too tired to go to Derek’s. 

Koya has taken quite a liking to not just Derek but the entire pack, which is weird because she’s literally a cat being raised by wolves, and yet she fits in just fine.

Any other cat that came around the pack would either scratch, bite or both if it was a good day. Koya however seemed to love them automatically and was such a sweet cat that it made Stiles wonder why she was abandoned by the side of that road.

The pack began to notice that she wasn’t terrified of wolves and the apartment soon became full of cat toys that Koya seemed to enjoy and played around with frequently.

She scented Isaac and Scott way more than necessary and once even peed on Derek to “mark her territory”. The kitten was being raised by the entire pack and it was honestly…great.

When they weren’t fighting over her that is. 

“Give her back to me Scott!” Isaac practically yelled, reaching his arms out for Koya.

“You had her yesterday.” Scott pouted, keeping Koya in his arms and petting her head. The cat never seemed bothered when they took turns harassing her. This was far too common between the two of them, to the point where even Derek had to intervene.

 

Before the fight with Scott and Isaac, Jackson had previously tried to grab her only to startle her which lead to him being scratched on the arm.

“That’s too bad” Stiles snickers “Get it doesn’t like you if you hate it’s owner” 

“I don’t hate you” Jackson sighs “You can be annoying but its your personality and I’m pretty fond of you if i’m being honest” 

That startles him. 

He obviously knew this but to have Jackson say it out loud is a shock to him and the rest of the pack. It’s a shock to Jackson also evidently, because his eyes go wide as if he hadn’t meant to say anything.

“Shouldn’t you have healed by now?” Derek ask, breaking the awkward silence around him. Jackson looks down at the scratch marks on his arm that should have healed a couple minutes ago.

“Delayed reaction I guess” He shrugs

Stiles still wasn’t sure how to answer how to answer Jackson so he turns to Scott, only to find him making Koya stand up on her legs and raising her paws up, squeezing the pink flesh underneath her claws.

“Put the cat down Scott.” Stiles states “She’s trying to sleep.”

It’s no surprise when they ignore him in favor of bickering. That is, until Derek intervenes, grabbing the kitten out of Scott’s arms and into Stiles. Koya squirms a little, before finally opening her eyes, pawing at Stiles’ palm.

“I wish you guys would just listen to me when I tell you something.” Stiles sighs, palm still petting Koya’s head “You woke her up for no reason.”

***  
They had a good thing going, him and Derek. Just a calming routine the two of them shared. Stiles was over on this particular day to fix a window he had broken a while back at Derek’s loft, but also to feed Koya.

That’s when Stiles first noticed it, since it was one of the only time that they were ever alone. It was hard for him not to notice things about Derek when they were so close to one another. 

Derek stared at him a lot.

The two of them were on Derek’s couch watching a random movie to which Stiles couldn’t remember. 

They’d been arguing over which of them the cat liked better, to which Stiles had obviously answered himself, he was the one who had found her so it was common sense that Koya would like him better.

“You’re very full of yourself.” Derek chuckled 

“Oh shut up.” Stiles laughed “Sit down. You’re so full of shit.”

Derek listened though and quietly sat down to watch Stiles give Koya belly and nose rubs. Stiles was oblivious to the blatant staring but began to take notice after 10 minutes of Derek silently looking.

“What?” he chuckles. 

“Nothing.” Derek answers “It’s just that you look good with our cat.” 

Stiles was silent for a while because he realized that’s what Derek saw when he looked them. “Our” Cat, as in belonging to the both of them. It was a small thing but it shattered the cocoons in his stomach and turned them into bold, bright and beautiful butterflies.

Derek was still silently looking but now it was easier for Stiles to pretend it didn’t bother him.

“Stiles.” 

“Mmmh.” Stiles hummed, shifting over to where Derek was gazing at him.

“Last week.” Derek starts, and Stiles feels his heart stop. He knows. He understands what Derek is bringing up. 

“What about last week?” He asked, watching Derek raise one eyebrow.

“Why haven’t you bought it up?” Derek asked “I at least owe you an answer.”

Of course he hasn’t brought it up. He didn’t confess his undying love for Derek to reject him. He knew how Derek felt already. 

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“You can’t just pretend like you never said anything to me Stiles.”

“I’m not pretending.” Stiles scowls and Derek feels his blood boil.

“Stop it.” 

Stiles had his eyes down in his lap where Koya slept, afraid to look back because he knew that Derek was angry. He knew that the wolf could hear it when he lied, he knew that Derek knew he was pretending and yet he continued.

He’d rather this outcome than hearing Derek tell him he doesn’t love him. This way they would be able to go back to normal. If Derek were to give him an answer now, it would end him. 

“You should leave.” Derek whispered. 

“Derek—”

“You should leave Stiles.”

It takes all of Stiles’ willpower to leave. He wants to stay, apologize and tell Derek he loves him but every bad outcome of what could happen flashed before his eyes. So he leaves. 

Even as Stiles unlocks his jeep to go home, Derek is watching him and only closes his door after Stiles steps in the car. Stiles knows that Derek does that to make sure he gets home safe and it makes him want to cry. 

***  
The next day Stiles stays home from school. He knows that if he goes he’ll undoubtedly get questioned by Scott and the rest and he’s really just not up for it today. 

He shouldn’t have pretended that he never said anything. He should have stood his grounds and accepted whatever Derek had to say to him. 

Too late now.

The ideal plan for Stiles, for right now at least, is to avoid Derek completely.

Stiles is aware that with their group of friends, that’s virtually impossible. They have weekly pack meetings at Derek’s loft to discuss pack issues and talk about random things and bond.

Eventually someone’s going to notice the fact that him and Derek, who usually hang out together hours after a pack meeting aren’t even acknowledging one another. 

He has about three days until he has no choice but to be in the same room as Derek. He can manage three days, he’ll have his thoughts together by then and after that he’ll let Derek talk. If it means it leaves Stiles heartbroken then so be it.

He still hasn’t gotten out of bed since this morning and when he checks the time it’s about a quarter past five and his phone is full of messages from Scott, Isaac, and one from Derek. 

He checks Derek’s first.

Pack emergency. Be there in 10.

Of course. Stiles doesn’t know what he was expecting Derek to text him. Something along the lines of “Hey, I’m totally in love with you.” to which Stiles would response “Me too.” and then they would kiss and live happily ever after.

He sighed, ripping himself out of his fantasy and threw on some sweatpants, a pair on Nike slides and finally grabbed the keys to his jeep to head to the loft.

*** 

 

The room was deadly quiet when Stiles walked in and for a minute he’s convinced that this is a planned intervention for him and Derek. He looks around and Isaac has his head down in his palm, Erica is quieter than usual and Derek…Derek’s face looks like he wants to strangle someone.

“Did someone die?” The questions clearly directed at Derek who refuses to look at Stiles so Scott answers instead. 

“Worse.”

“What’s worse than death?”

“We lost Koya.” It was Isaac who spoke this time and Stiles feels his heart shatter.

He’s quickly given the run down on the situation. It must have happened a while after he left Derek’s apartment because the smell of her was still strong, or so he was told at least.

The pack had decided to look around the house first before calling Stiles since Koya has a habit of hiding in or under places.

“How did she even escape in the first place?”

Erica shrugs. “We’re not really sure but did you maybe leave a door open Derek?”

“No” He answers “I specifically remember closing it”

“Right.” Stiles chuckles. It’s the awkward type of chuckle when you’re not sure what else to say. Derek specifically remembers closing the door because he was closing it in Stiles’ face.

They sat around discussing how a car managed to disappear with a supernatural around. Derek has honestly started to tune them out after a while. He left to go make something in the kitchen figuring that everyone was hungry by now. The easiest thing to make was obviously peanut butter and jelly which he made a plate of for the pack, adding strawberry jam to Stiles’ since he refused to eat grape jelly.

He brought it back to the living room and watched them swallow it down like a pack of wolves.

Stiles stared at Derek for a couple of seconds, as if shocked that he still managed to do little things for him even after the two of them stopped speaking.

“Did something happened between the two of you?” It was Scott who asked and it made sense Derek supposed. The mood was clearly off between Stiles and himself and if anyone were to first notice it would be Scott since he knew better than anyone how Stiles acted around Derek. 

“Nothing.” Derek answered.

“Nothing.” Stiles said, just as fast as Derek

“Right...” Scott chuckled “Because I’m not a werewolf and I definitely can’t tell when the two of you are lying to me.”

Derek and Stiles looked up at one other and quickly looked away.

“Can we move on?” Derek growls, sensing Stiles’ discomfort with the conversation.

“I’m just saying.” Scott shrugs “No wonder Derek’s a mess. Bed unmade, messy couch, open windows.”

“The window!” Stiles gasps. Derek takes a while to figure out why Stiles reacted the way that he did, but eventually he realizes. The day they argued he doesn’t remember Stiles ever closing the window after.

“Shit.” Derek scowls, “That trail leads to the woods.”

“We should split up then.”

“Good idea.” Erica grinned “Scott and Isaac can be one team, Derek and Stiles on another and I’ll pair up with Boyd.”

“Any objections?” Scott asked, eyes scanning around the room, eyes staying a little more on Derek and Stiles but neither objected.

“Good.” Scott huffed “Now let’s go find your daughter.”  
***

They walked side by side for about a minute or so and neither of them said a word. 

Needless to say it was horrendously awkward. Derek knew that he wasn’t the best at social interactions but it was never like that with him and Stiles. 

Stiles filled in where Derek lacked. If he was grumpy then Stiles was cheerful, talkative when Derek kept to himself. They completed each other, that he at least knew to be true. Except that now Stiles wasn’t making an effort to really speak to him and it was really starting to irk him.

“Find her scent yet?” Stiles asked, gaze coming nowhere close to Derek. At least words were being uttered, that’s progress at least.

“No.” Derek scowled. 

“Oh.”

“Look Stiles!” Derek started, because he was fed up with this quiet, nonchalant Stiles. At this point it was fine if Stiles didn’t want to acknowledge his feelings, he at least wanted to be able to talk to him again.

“You don’t owe me anything. It’s fine if you don’t want to acknowledge my feelings but at least talk to me.”

“What?” Stiles muttered 

“I’m saying you don’t have to pretend it didn’t happen. It did. If you don’t want anything between us, you should tell me rather than avoid it.”

“No!” Stiles practically yelled, the loudness in his voice startling Derek. “I…I thought you were going to reject me.”

“What?” Derek quicks his eyebrow.

“I thought…Derek, I didn’t think you’d want me. At the very least if you did show interest it’d be because I practically poured my heart out to you and you thought you didn’t have a choice.” It was rare to see Stiles like this, so open and vulnerable, Derek felt as if one wrong move and Stiles would shut down.

“I didn’t tell you in hopes of receiving an answer, I just wanted you to know.” Stiles knew better than anyone that Derek has trust issues when it comes to intimacy and the last thing he wanted was to have Derek felt like he had zero choice but to date him.

“I know.” Derek answered, turning to face Stiles, his hands close to Stiles. 

Eventually, his index finger wraps around Stiles’, his voice soft, seemingly trapped in this moment with Stiles. “I’m in love with you too Stiles, nothing is going to change that. You are the single thing that makes sense to me. You are everything to me Stiles. Don’t pretend you don’t feel the same way.”

“Okay.” Stiles whispers. Derek was closer to him now, his right hand holding Stiles’ and his arms were wrapped around Stiles’ waist, holding him tight against his chest.

“I am in love with you.” He repeated. 

“Okay.” Stiles whispers back. He wanted to kiss him. He had butterflies in his stomach and his heart was pounding but he knew more than anything he wanted to feel Derek’s lips on his own.

“Stiles. I’m in love with—” 

And so he did. Kissing Derek was extraordinary. The kiss was lustful yet affectionate and Stiles yearned to keep tasting the strawberries on Derek’s tongue. 

Derek held onto his waist tighter and pressed his chest harder against Stiles. He pressed his thumb and finger under Stiles’ chin, lifting it to deepen the kiss. 

They stayed that way for a couple minutes, content with slowly feeling up the other.

“We should probably go find our cat now.”

“Uh.. funny story about that.” Derek chuckles, watching Stiles raise an eyebrow. “Scott found her 10 minutes ago.”

“Why didn’t you…” Stiles starts but trails off as he watches Derek shrugs, a small smile creeping on his chiseled face.

“Quality time.” He shrugs, “Koya’s okay though, just a few scrapes but Deaton’s taking care of it.”

He was shocked. Derek had stalled just to spend more time with him and they weren’t even speaking to each other. 

“Tell me next time. I’d rather a heart to heart after finding out my pet’s safe” Stiles chuckles, lightly punching Derek’s arms. Derek feigns hurt, rubbing along his arm as if Stiles’ punch actually hurt.

“Will do.” He smiles, “You should get home though, your dad should be worried by now.”

Stiles reached up to grab him along his collar and lands a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Okay.” Stiles says, a smile spreading across his face.

“Alright.” Derek whispers smiling back and plants one more kiss unto Stiles.

*** 

True to his word, Derek shows up in the middle of the night after Stiles is already done and ready to go to sleep. He brings their cat with him of course, wraps her around his elbow as he climbs up the tree to Stiles bedroom.

Stiles watches the red eyes from outside the window and nearly chokes as Derek strips out of his leather jacket and climbs into bed with Stiles.  
He sets Koya down by Stiles desk, far enough so they don’t disturb her sleep but close enough to watch her.

“Puppy Pile.” Stiles whispers, voice thick with fatigue.

“Sleep Stiles.” Derek grunts, wrapping his arms around Stiles waist and positioning himself so Stiles is the little spoon. “You’ve had a long day.”

“Why weren’t you able to find Koya’s scent?” He manages to ask, albeit tired.

“Stiles” Derek sighs “If I tell you this will you go to sleep?”

“Pinky swear.”

“The cat might have some magic in it, apperently witches use their claws to make truth serums.”

“What?” Stiles gasp “How is that even possible?”

“Dunno” Derek shrugs “I didn’t have time to listen to Deaton, I was rushing to get here”

“That totally explains the whole Jackson truth bomb thingy you know? Do you think I was able to find her because of my spark? That must be why she isn’t scared of—”

 

“Stiles” Derek grunts, slowly caressing Stiles back, “You said you’d sleep”

“You said you loved me” He chuckles

“More than anything” Derek states, no hesitation in his voice.

“Prove it” Stiles says. He pokes Derek’s ribs because he knows that the wolf is secretly ticklish and watches him squirm. “Let Koya scratch you”

Derek kisses Stiles forehead, bringing his head down a little to meet Stiles eyes. “Sleep”

“If I don’t?” Stiles teases. “Will the big bad wolf be angry?”

Derek grabs ahold of his face, squeezing Stiles face for emphasis while flashing his eyes. “Very.”

Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Fine.” He sighs, moving so he’s more comfortable in Derek’s arms, “But I want to hear more about our magical cat tomorrow.”

Derek chuckles once more, as his fingers thread through Stiles’ chocolate brown hair as his boyfriend falls asleep.

At least that’s what he thinks should happen now that the two of them have confessed their undying love for one another. He’ll talk to Stiles about it more tomorrow but for now it was just them and their cat.

Two bro boyfriends and their magical cat.

 

End


End file.
